You Never Knew Your Mind Was Dark
by MyExpression333
Summary: In what we read Homestuck, is trolls with a free life with humans too...but what if that never happened? What if Trolls where found as outcasts, that were born in this word and where taken away from their families and put into quarters and used as test subject...inspired by the song: Don't you dare forget the sun by: Get Scared
1. Number 13

**/Athors Notes/**

**I'm soooo sorry i had to delete and then re-up-lode because i made some changes but it wouldn't change...so yeah...**

* * *

"Number 13; come down to the examination room"

*Chains clacking* How did it come to this I asked myself in my mind. The sound of creatures like me crying and slowly dying makes me sick. The smell is even worse; blood.

"Ah~ number 13, you're just the subject we were looking for" the woman chuckled.

"Why don't you talk to us?" she leans closer. My head still down.

"Look at a woman when she is talking to you!" she said as she grabbed my chin and lifted it up. My eyes slowly widen.

"Now that's better!"

"…." I look away

She frowns and slaps my face "You have no manners… well I guess I shouldn't have put so much faith into a creature like you" I grind my teeth at that remark.

"Oh! So you don't like that term… too bad, because that is exactly what you are" she smirked.

"Well you know the procedure"

I don't move.

"Oh, well isn't that just a shame" she pushes a button "Why hello there…yes…un huh…yes, number 13 …okay, see you in a bit."

Two big guards come in and fasten me to the chair. "Thank you boys!" said the woman waving as they leave. At times like these I would try to struggle out of the chair, but after being in it so many times I knew it wouldn't work.

"Now if only you would cooperate we wouldn't have to go through this every time." She said.

"Okay, now what shock frequents are we up to...Oh yes 1,333 volts… see this is why you are our best test subject, you are the only one that could get to this voltage and not die...well one that is more human like" she said as she turns the dial to 1,333 volts and hits the switch.

"AAARRRGGGGG!" I shout in pain.

"Oh! We finally got a reaction from you!" she said as she runs over to the button.

"Why hello director, I have some good news for you… yes, we finally got a reaction from number 13!"

It's been 16 years I've been here, and they still don't use my name.

"Karkat" I said quietly.

"Oh! Did you say something?!" She said leaning closer.

"Karkat" I said.

She leaned in closer "I still couldn't quite hear that..."

I looked her in the eyes "My name is Karkat!"

"OH my, oh my! So many achievements this day!" she said as she rushed back over to the button

"Yes director I have yet even more fine news….yes, number 13 spoke…. He said "My name is Karkat"…yes…un huh… good day director."

The woman runs over to me and unfastens the ties from the chair "You may return to your quarters" she said as she rubbed my horns.

I squint "I can never get tiered of that reaction from you!" she chuckled.

I head back to my quarters.

_**/Authors Notes/**_

**This is my first fan-fic. so i hope you enjoyed,**

**follow for more...**

**and give me some suggestions...**

**sorry it's so short!**


	2. The one with the Blindfold

**/Authors Notes/**

**sorry sorry i wish i could have made a better chapter...and longer one at that...but i promise it will get smoother.**

**Thanks to-** AHighlyFonctioningSociopath, Brit98, MyLoveDoesn'tKnow, Spy Of Influence, and Karenlikespie for Following me!

**Thanks to-**Brit98, MyLoveDoesn'tKnow, atomdestroyer42 for reviewing!

**Thanks to-**Spy Of Influence for favoriting!

***See You at the bottom!**

* * *

Heading down to my quarters I had a faint sent that someone was watching me. I turn around seeing a guy with a blind fold on his eyes. Even though I knew he couldn't see me, I knew that he was watching me. For some reason I was in complete annoyance towards him that pissed me off.

"Hey! Fuckface, don't stare at me!" He jumps a little in shock and looks over at me once again. Gog dammit! He is creeping the fuck out of me. He just won't stop staring. In knowing that he wouldn't stop staring even if I yelled at him, I just kept on heading down to my quarters.

Getting into my quarters (in which I would like to call a cell) I take a rock from the side of the wall and carve my name onto the back of the wall. I would have to know a way to keep on reminding myself of who I am, just in case I ever lost my mind.

The guy in the cell next to mine looked at me until I finished the "T". "That's motherfucken awesome, dude!" he said with a slanged smile.

"What the Fuck do you want?!" I said with gritted teeth.

"Wow! What motherfucken miracles! You spoke!" he said as reading the wall. "Your name is Karkat? That's a pretty weird name!" He said snorting.

"Oh yeah clown! Well then what's your name!?" I yelled back while grinning.

"Gamzee."

"Huh?"

"Gamzee, that's my name." He said with a sleek smile.

"Psh! And you said my name was silly, fuckhead!" I replied knowing that I got what I wanted to hear.

"Yeah, whatever motherfucker!" He said as he went back to the other side of his quarter where I couldn't see him.

I crawled into the corner of my bed and leaned my head on the wall, thinking about the only memories I had before I was picked up and put into this place. Before I knew it, I fell asleep, which is something you don't want to do here.

I wake up in this bright light white room. I looked around and saw the woman standing outside this window. It took me a few seconds, until I realized I was strapped down to a metal table, shirtless, and with this thing around my neck.

"Collar operation complete" said the woman on the monitor.

"Collar opera-, wait! What the fuck is going on here!" I yelled to the point the woman jumped up in shock.

"My oh my, what do we have here? A little boy whose knows so much foul language." She said shaking her head tisking. "For now on, number 13, you, will be set in a different room with other creatures like you."

The straps untie themselves as I try to stand up, only to find out that the collar had a shock frequency on it, and that I would have to be careful of what I do or else they could electrocute me.

"Ah~ aren't you a smart one! You have already figured out what that collar is capable of…. You really are a smart creature….now you are going to meet some new friends that are smart like you" she says squinting her eyes and smiling that fake ass smile.

She walks me down into this big white box of a room with only one person in it.

"Oh my! Did I say creatures and friends? I meant to say a creature and a friend" she said pointing to the room. "He is the only one who is at a high level like you are in right now"

I walk into the room now pissed because it was the same guy that was giving me the creeps, but I knew I couldn't make a scene or else I would get shocked.

He just sat in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling with the blindfold still on. I walk pass him, heading towards the bed to sit down, when the bastard grabs the bottom of my pants. I looked over to him snarling, and he just sat there looking at me. Then he smiled. Oh gog he just hit the maximum on the creepy chart. "Let go!" I said as i tugged away from him. I walked over to the bed and sat down staring at the guy as he just went back to staring at the ceiling.

Knowing that now would be the best time to get some real sleep, I lie down on the bed and stare to the ceiling as my eyelids slowly get heavy and close.

* * *

**/Authors Notes/**

**Okay...well... this was a sucky chapter,**

**but at least it's longer...uhhh yeah...**

**And i promise it will start to flow more smoothly somewhere around the next chapter...**

**Follow/Favorite for more!**


	3. introduce?

_**/Authors notes/**_

_** *warning* prepare yourself for a horribal chapter**_

_**i really dissapoint myself...**_

* * *

I wake up to the sound of an alarm, indicating that one of us is trying to escape. Knowing that it's pretty much impossible to escape, I close my eyes and face the other way trying to fall back asleep.

A buzzer goes off, letting us know that we are getting fed. I slowly open my eyes to the guy with the blind fold sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

Oh for fucks sake! It's that creepy bastard again-, I say in my mind before I cut myself off, reminding myself that I was placed and stuck in a room with this bastard.

I get up out of bed and start heading over to the food that was slid in from the window where they were examining us. I start eating as I begin to wonder what happened to that guy that was trying to escape. I didn't want to get too deep into the thought so I brushed it away and kept on eating.

Slowly afterward the guy comes up to the table and starts to eat his proportion, when I start to think about why he had that blindfold on in the first place.

I glare at him as he eats, but he didn't seem to notice. I gave a weird look as I realized he had the collar on too, but not only that but, he had scars and burn marks on his neck around it.

I once again, I started to think about the guy that tried to escape, and if he made it or didn't, chances are, he didn't.

After a few minutes of feeling that what I was thinking about was just nonsense, I head back over to the mattress and sit on the corner. I run my fingers through my hair and start to zone out, and before I knew it, I was out like a light and sleeping on the old rugged mattress.

I wake up once again and sit up again, to the speaker making annoying noises and my ears perking up to see if it was about the guy who escaped or not. "Eh, erhrm, testing, testing, Why hello everyone! I have some news for you all" said the voice that sounded like that woman "Number 145 has escaped" she said then paused for a second before returning to talk "But has been shot down" I let out a sigh into hoping that it was possible to escape this place but then was shot down. "But! We are not heartless! So in remembrance of number 145, I will say what his name was" I listen to it a little more clearly "Gamzee Makara, was the boy's name….but let this all be a warning to you all" she said as she chuckled before hanging up. Gamzee?! He was that clown from before?... well I guess that answers that, I think to myself before looking over to that guy, sitting in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling.

I gather up the strength to walk over to him and ask "What the fuck are you doing?"

He jumps in surprise and looks over to me. "I'm trying to figure out th'omething" he said.

I cover my mouth to help me not laugh at the lisp, and then I realized that he spoke. "Figure out what?" I say, slumping myself on to the floor.

"Thhhhhhh….. They'll here u'th." He said, lisping all over the place. "I'm trying to th'en'the a way out."

"What? You mean you're trying to escape?!" I said in a yelling whisper tone.

"No, not me, u'th." He said, glancing to me.

"Are you fucken crazy?! You trying to get us killed!" I yelled/whispered to him.

"Not u'th! We are th'marter, we'll get by!" he said with hope in his face.

Beating down a blush, with that hopeful expression he was using "What do I have to do?" I ask tilting my head to the ceiling, trying to decipher what he was looking at- or sensing.

"You ju'th't need to wait, until I th'ay what to do."

I nod in agreement but then realizing he couldn't see me, I just replied with an okay and walked back over to the mattress.

* * *

For the time being, I walk back over to him "What's your name?"

"th'ollux, th'ollux I'th my name"

"Sollux, huh? That's a cool name" I replied oddly amused on how many people have such weird names.

Getting that out of the way I walk once again back to the old, fucken, crappy, piece of shit of a mattress.

* * *

_**/Author Notes/**_

_**((He's always either sitting on the mattress or sleeping on it uggggggg this is so repetitive…..I need to change this fast before I lose you guys…man, I just don't shut up!))**_

_**Okay so i was going to make this a long chapter...but i felt i was taking forever and i dont like to make you guys wait...**_

_**OKAY! I MADE UP MY MIND...I SUCK AT THIS STORY! if you want me to stop writing just say so and i'll stop and if you guys want me to start on a different story just give me some sugestions, i like sggestions...ALSO if you have any ideas on how i can continue this or to make it better TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW...**_

_**AND HOLLY GOG I JUST DONT SHUT UP NOW DO I**_

_**NO**_

_**I DIDNT THINK SO...**_

_**I TRIED AND I FAILED EVER SO MISSERABLY ON THIS JUST YEAH JUST YOU PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT TO DO IM COMPLEETELY LOST...**_

* * *

_**I made a knew story! go check out "Like The Man I Know I'm Not"**_

_** :P**_


	4. The Exercise

_**/Authors Notes/**_

_**Okay new chapter! i hope you like it!**_

_**:P**_

_**I GIVE A HUGE THANK YOU TOO: Spy Of Influence**_

_**See this is what happens when you give me a suggestion: i come out with a new chapter  
:P**_

* * *

Ahaah! Brother! I found you~!

Oh well I guess it's my turn now!

Mmhm! Mom said to be inside for dinner!

Okay, then one more round it is then!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Time for the meet up everyone" said the speaker.

The metal door slowly rises letting us know to go through for yet another meet up.

I got up and headed towards the door, believing that Sollux guy was walking behind me.

We walk through this dark hallway heading towards the only light that could be seen.

Walking down the hallway I sense the door behind us closing and locking. That was never good.

"I guess we have to do our exercises." I mumble under my breath as I step into the lighted room.

"Okay little one's you know the procedure, but if you don't then I shall once again recap on what to do: the objective of this game is teams against teams. Right now there are five teams, there are no specific way to determine who is on you team, so just remember the person next to you and don't kill him." She pauses to take a breath "and the last team standing wins! So have fun and try not to die!" as said the speaker.

I look around and relies that no one else is wearing a collar.

I see frightened looks from everyone facing my direction.

At first I thought they were all looking at our collars, but then realized they were all staring at Sollux.

I look at him in a questioning face, but obvisoly (( I still can't spell for my life so just deal with it…..please)) he doesn't notice.

I wonder if it's the reason why he wears a blindfold, I don't know, but what I do know: is that everyone looks terrified and some of them are crying, as in knowing that they were going to die.

I too started to get a little worried; knowing that most of us have certain powers, but there is a fine line between controlling powers and letting powers control you. I sure do hope that he has his under control, but I should keep a steady distance just in case.

I see his teeth grind against each other and his face cringe whenever someone would look at him.

"The game- uh! The exercise will begin on the beep, in three, two, one," said speaker.

BEEP!

On that signal, everyone turned into a monstrous rampage and tor everything in sight, most of it was done in fear.

I ponce, striking a deadly blow to the head and decapitated it from the body of one of the creatures in front of me, which was ripping out someone's guts.

I look over to Sollux trying to avoid as many of them as possible.

I duck in time as someone tried to decapitate me.

I turn around to see everyone ganging up on Sollux.

On kid aims for a blow to the head, but misses at Sollux's fast reflexes; that kid is then caught by the neck and slammed onto the ground: hearing a huge crack on the ground: knowing he was dead.

Another kid goes for a direct blow to the gut, and manages to strike.

The minute Sollux bent down, lot of kids started to attack at once; one being able to rip of the blindfold.

If anything I should know: is that, that blindfold was there for a reason.

The second the blindfold came off, I saw a glimpse of fear in Sollux's face, but then morphed into a blood thirsty look, and his eyes, gave me a chill running down my spine, but when a smile appeared on his face, I knew to get the fuck away.

I started to head back, to as far as I can get away from Sollux, and when I did everyone's face morphed into complete, mortified terror.

Sollux started to float up, and in a mere second, his eyes exploded with a red and blue light, in which I looked away from, only look back up and find everyone dead.

I look around and find Sollux lying down on the floor, completely knocked out.

Stepping over dead bodies, trying to walk over to him, I sit down next to him and pick up his head. Looking at his face, it looked completely shut and filled with terror and sorrow.

I pick up his taller but light body, and bring him over to the metal door heading toward our cell. I wait for it to open.

"Congratulations! Number 13, your team has won; you may now head back to your guys' courters." Said the speaker.

The metal door slowly starts to open, as I carry Sollux bridal style, and walk him back into our cell, and lay him on the bed.

* * *

Sollux

* * *

I hear the metal door open, and I follow Karkat's footsteps.

Walking down the hall I hear the door lock; I grind my teeth in despair.

The speaker lady is recapping on our exercise.

I feel the tension and looks at me; I cringe my face at the mind stabbing migraine at my head.

I hear the signal, and start to dodge as many people as I can, feeling the urge to pass out more and more, being un-concentrated, I get hit in the gut and I go blank for a second, then I regain consciousness the second I can see color; I am completely mortified as it suddenly goes dark.

I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

_**/Authors Notes/**_

_**Okay tell me if you liked it**_

_**SUGGESTIONS!**_

_**and let me know on how you feel about this story so far and if you want me to add anything to it take away anything...TELLL ME! I NEEDS TO KNOW!**_

_**PSSSSHHHHHHHHH I JUST DON'T SHUT UP!**_

_**okay well just let me know**_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**:P**_


	5. Chapter 5 cuzimtoolazytocomeupwithone

_**/Author's Notes/**_

_**Thank you sooooo much-Roowbin**_

_**:P**_

_**okay so i tried to make it as detailed as i possibly could in the short amount of time i had to work on it...**_

_**so i hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**and**_

_**SUGGESTIONS! PEOPLE DON'T BE SH**__**Y~**_

_**okay yeah that was a little creepy**_

_**:P**_

_**see yawl at the bottom!**_

_**:P**_

* * *

My ears perk up to the sound of shuffling on the bed. I turn my head slightly in curiosity; sliding my hand across the floor, to position my body into facing Sollux: tossing and turning with pain in his face.

I took the time to put the blindfold back onto his eyes, so it makes me wonder, how a piece of clothing could hold something so powerful.

I take a deep breath and spin back around; clutching my shirt with one hand, while being supported with the other.

I wonder what life he had before this.

* * *

In the corner of my eye, I see a shadow making its way up (barely).

I turn my head around once again. Opening my eyes a little wider, with probably a stupid concerned face, I see Sollux. His head shoved into the sleeves of his shirt, with a gasp of air coming from the muffling noises of his sleeves covering his mouth.

I let out a sigh and open my mouth, "Are you okay?" I ask with a stupid look on my face.

Yellow now covering, his red splattered white shirt started to drip yellow. I tilt my head to the side with the amassment of seeing someone with a different blood color. I shake my head at the stupid thought and got up, unclenching my shirt, and shaking out the other hand, that was supporting my whole body, trying to get out the pins and needles running through my fingertips.

I growl under my breath slightly, and walk up to Sollux.

Putting my hand on his shoulder, and once again, I let out a deep breath and ask "Hey, are you okay?"

I lift up the blindfold a little, and rely; he was asleep, probably having a nightmare. His scared face with trickling yellow tears ran down his cheeks. I feel at guilt somehow.

I sit down next to him, and position myself into staring at his petrified face.

Without even thinking, I grab his head, and lay it on my lap, with my fingers going through his hair. I then relies what I am doing, but I don't stop, as I see the trickling of tears, slowly stopping. I continue to run my fingers through his hair, as I feel tired, and position his head onto my chest as I lay down.

Sollux comes closer to the warmth of my chest. A huge blast of blush pops onto my face, but I don't move, not wanting to wake up Sollux, and slowly start to close my eyes.

In the corner of my eye, I see that woman standing at the window observing us. Usually I would have moved or get out of the situation, but I was too tired and everything felt blurred out, till I fell completely asleep.

* * *

I wake up to a face full of shirt, and Sollux hugging my little body (compared to his), and another blush came onto my face. I look up to Sollux who was still sleeping, so I just keep still and closed my eyes again.

I then wake up to a jolt. I open my eyes and look up, to see him wide awake with shock. I catch myself staring at his red and blue eyes, and look away, then look back up to see a blush across his face too. We both jumped up.

"Wh-what the actual fuck KK!?" Yelled Sollux, with a huge blush running across his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? You were the one hugging me! And when the fuck did you decide to give me a knick-name!? "I also yell with a blush.

Sollux's eyes then widen largely and started to look around the room.

"I can th'ee."

"Huh?"

"I can th'ee!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you have never seen before?"

"Mnmm" he hums in agreement.

"Then why didn't you just take off the blindfold?" I ask looking confused.

"Well I try to, but when I do, everything goe'th an even darker dark, and I can't hear anything"

"So you're telling me, that you don't remember anything that happened last night?"

"No, the th'ame thing happen'th all the time" he says with worry in his face

"What do I do when that happen'th?"

I look down to my feet, wondering if I should tell him or not, "Well…. You can move stuff with your mind…"

"Well obvi'th'ally I knew that."

"Yeah, but, whenever you are in that stage….well all I saw was….a bright blue and red light, and then…..everyone was dead….." I look back down to my feet.

Fear runs across Sollux's face, as he puts his hands to his mouth, and backed up.

"I-I did?" he asked scattered and muffled between his hands.

"Mmm" I hum back in agreement.

Sollux drops down onto his knees and crashes his head onto the ground.

"What the fuck! Sollux!"

I rush over to him. I then start to slow down when I see yellow drizzling on the ground.

"I don't want to be a mon'th'ter KK."

"Wh- what do you mean?"

He crouches back up to his knees

"They te'th't u'th."

"What do you mean?"

"They te'th't u'th, until we reach our breaking point'th, but while everyone el'th'e wa'th th'uffering, I can't even remember mo'th't of what I did, but now I know why."

"Sollux, calm down."

"You got paired up with me, th'o that mean'th you th'pe'th'ial too"

My face turns into a complete concerned look

"KK?"

"Uh, what?"

"I'm th'cared"

I pat Sollux's shoulder "Me too, but we just have to stick together," I stick out my hand "agreed?"

Sollux holds out his hand with a weak smile "Agreed!"

I help Sollux up off the floor, putting most of my weight on my back leg, to balance out the weight of each other.

BEEP!

"Ehem! Number 13 and number 33, please come through the door" said speaker.

We look at each other in confusion, and head toward the metal door, as Sollux grabs his blindfold (just in case).

Entering this little room with a table and four chairs, that woman and another person beside her are taking up the two chairs on the far side of the table, leaving us to take the only two chairs there.

"Why hello there boys" said the lady. She pauses looking at Sollux who had not have his blindfold on, "Well now isn't this just a surprise, to see number 33 without his blindfold on, well anyway, let me introduce you to , she is going to take you two now. would you like to say anything?"

"Why yes, I would like to say something dear,"

"Okay, well I'll just leave you three alone then" she says, then leaves the room, tilting her head a bit.

"Hmmm so you are number 13?" She says pointing to me.

I look away, and growl under my breath.

"Well I'm just going to take that as a yes then. I've heard many good things about you, and you are number 33?" she says pointing to Sollux.

He just nods his head and looks away.

She leans over the table, slightly looking around the room, tapping her finger tips on the table, and then whispers "I'm taking you guys away from this place."

We look at her in surprise.

"Shhhh just don't say anything." She whispers, waving her hand up and down.

The door opens as the woman walks in, "So, did you get to say what you wanted to?"

"Yup and I'm excited on having these two specimens as test subjects for my research; you won't regret this!" she says again waving her hand up and down

"I know I won't." the woman says as she gestures to the door, and for us to follow.

But before we got up, two body guards came; one between us and the women and another behind us. We just ignored them and keep on walking.

As we started walking, the body guards seem to tense up, as we walk through the dark hallway.

We see a light at the end of the hall, only to find out that the two women were gone. Then the light went out and the guards were gone.

I started to smell something sweet.

Sniffing around, trying to find out what it was, I see Sollux passed out on the floor.

"Sollux, what the fu- are…you…..doin" I say as I slowly start to pass out.

I hear someone laughing.

* * *

**_/Author's Notes/_**

**_please let me know on how you thought about this_**

**_please_**

**_and_**

**_yes i will say it again_**

**_SUGGESTIONS! PEOPLE DON'T BE SHY~_**

**_damn i just don't shut up now do i_**

**_no_**

**_:P_**

**_okay well see yawl for the next update!_**

**_:P_**


	6. FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKK KKKKKKK!

_**/Author's Notes/**_

_**i know i know im the worst for making you guys wait so long for**_

_**a**_

_**month**_

_***2X facpalm combo***_

_**enjoy...i hope**_

_**though this was pretty short and**_

_**SUGGESTIONS PEOPLE**_  
_***^***_

* * *

"What the fuck!" I screech, when I see Sollux laying against me in this dark room.

Sollux jumps in shock and looks around the room "KK? Where the hell are we?"

I face palm myself in regret "We fell into their fucken trap Is what happened fuck ass!"

"Uh that'th not good….."

"That fucken woman!"

"Awwww, that is so mean~" says a voice, coming from the wall.

I glide my hand down my face, cursing under my breath.

A hand is placed on my shoulder, as I glance up to see Sollux smirking reveling some very sharp looking canines.

"It's fine KK, we'll keep each other safe" his smirk forming into a bigger smile, and me blushing a little.

"f-fuck off" I move his hand off my shoulder.

"Acho!" I sneeze.

"pp'thhhhhhhhh KK, you th'neeze like a kitten!"

"Awwwwww, this is just so cute!" says the woman that supposedly "took us in"

I push Sollux away blushing even more, what the fuck is wrong with me!? I burry my head deep into my shirt.

"Now if you two can direct your attention to the right, you can see a door, you may go through for your exercise." Says the woman, as a door stats to open.

Sollux is the first one to get up and start walking over to the door. I get up to follow.

* * *

Bringing my hand up to block out the exhilarating bright light, I glance over to Sollux, whose expression changed so dramatically.

"Ehem! I believe you both now what is going to happen next, but this time it is going to be a little more challenging. Oh, how rude of me, you two don't even know my name, well my name is Pyrope, Terezi Pyrope to be more specific. Now the test will begin on the countdown of 5 on the sound of a beep. 5,…4,…3,…..2,…1,….. BEEP!"

A grin appears on Sollux's face at the sound of the beep.

One by one doors open up, with several huge monsters coming out.

I gulp in surprise.

"Now these are the failed test subjects, they are the ones who completely lost their minds! Have fun~!"

A flash of light comes across my vision as I see Sollux fly up and pummel these huge monsters in seconds. In a bit of jealousy I get up and start tearing at everything in sight.

Nothing has rely changed, the same rainbowed colors of blood flying everywhere, colors are all I see, no white, just colors; it can rely just make one go insane! Ha! And the smell is the best! What? What am I thinking? I mean worst! Damn it.

My ears perk up to the sound of laughing. I look up to see rainbowed blood being flung around with Sollux just laughing, and playing in their blood, though his blindfold was still on so I rely don't understand.

Every monster that even tries to go near him are getting ahilerated by these red and blue lights.

It kind of scares me to know how powerful Sollux is, and I'm rely hoping he doesn't mistake me as one of his prey.

He better not lose his mind, but I guess his blood thirst is just too strong and just takes over him. I kind of feel bad for him, but at the same time, it makes me just want to join him. What the fuck am I even thinking anymore! Damn it I better not lose it! I can't end up like these things!

Before I knew it, everything is dead and not moving.

Holy. Mother. Of fuck! That was too fast, it was barely two minutes!

Okay just calm down this is Sollux we are talking about, wait, where is Sollux!?

I feel of something grab ahold of my leg; thinking it was a monster, I claw at it, but it ends up being a blue and red light. FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK THIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!

I turn my head back and up to see Sollux floating in the air above me. No no no no no no no no no no no no, please don't do what I think you are going to do!

I get swiped off of my feet.

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" I yell as I get flung to the other side of the room.

I hit the wall and slide down.

"Ugg, my shoulder…." Yup there goes my arm, it is now unusable until it heals. Fucken sollux!

"Oh my!" Says Terezi on the speaker.

I look over to Sollux, lying on the ground.

"Well test is over!" says the speaker.

I walk back over to sollux, and drag him out of the room, yes drag, I aint fucken picking him up with my bad arm!

* * *

The door shuts and locks behind us, as I drag him over to the little mattress in the corner and plop him on.

I crawl into the other corner, with one arm, and fall asleep.

Fucken Sollux.

* * *

I wake u- do you know what? Fuck it! im going back to sleep.

* * *

*Later that day*

* * *

I wake up to Sollux still being asleep.

I push myself away from the wall sliding to the middle of the floor before getting up and starts to slap Sollux.

"Wake up fuckass!"

"Hmm? Oh hey KK."

"Yeah yeah, don't oh hey KK me."

"Wait why-" sollux looks over to my arm "Oh,….did I do that?"

"Yes, yes you did"

"I'm really sorry KK" he says face palming his face.

"Yeah, yeah move over, I've been sleeping on the floor in that corner over there all night" I say gesturing to the corner in which I slept in.

"Oh, yeah, sure" he says as he moves over.

I plop myself on the mattress next to him and face plant into the pillow.

"Don't disturb" I say as I fall back asleep.

"Okay, KK"

* * *

_**/Author's Notes/**_

_**SUGGESTIONS PEOPLE**_

_**again im a terrable person**_

_**yes you are**_

_**i know**_

_**okay well see yall next update**_

_**hopefully...*facepalms***_

_**OH and Terezi is not a troll she is a human...its Terezi you could not expect me not to do this...**_


End file.
